What Only Stormy Eyes Have Seen
by KillerMiget
Summary: A small boy was forced to watch his mother as she was hanged by the neck for days until she died, and her killer would fainly own her son. But what does any of this have to do with Tyson.GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.TyKa
1. Nightmare

HI, tell me what you think and if i get enough good reviwes i'll keep going,

Disclaimer i do not own BeyBlade...--

"_Mummy! No stop please! She's not moving, please stop! Mummy! Mummy wake up! wake up mummy!" a small boy with midnight blue hair and eye's begged, In hope's of saving the only person who had ever loved him, to a man with a harsh face and cold eye's which promised, pain and torture._

"_SHUT UP AND WATCH" a fist was thrown and the boy was sent flying thought the air, with a now bloody lip and red check._

_The man slowly smiled at the sight of his work, watching the boy pled as his mother hung, brought a twisted joy to the man,_

_The woman, like the boy, had blue hair and eye's , her slightly pale face was also shared by the boy but the difference with her face and that of her son's was the blue tint on her flesh and lip's as slowly the life was drained from her by the rope loosely fitted around her throat._

"_No, please let my mummy down, Please!" again the boy pleaded with the demon who was forcing him to watch his mother die in front of his eye's. But the man just watched and smirked as the boy still continued to try and beg for his mother's life._

_Slowly and painfully the woman died, using the last of her life giving breath, looking towards her son, she whispered only one word, one thing that would stay with her son his whole life._

"_Gomen ne" and with that she died, with a slight smile on her lips towards her son._

_Laughter fell from the man as he watched the boy's tears fall to the ground at the sight of his mother, knowing that he was now alone and un-loved._

"_You could have saved her…" the man whispered to the boy,_

"_No" the boy whimpered back to no one, lost in his own shock,_

"_You could have saved her, but you didn't…"_

"_No, no"_

"_You Killed her…"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Tyson awoke with a start. Panting at the nightmare he had just had, the same one he always had. Sweat and tears where rolling down his face as the boy looked on in to the darkness of his room.

'Its okay, no one's here they didn't see me; they won't know.'

But unknown to the boy a pair of crimson eye's where watching him.


	2. The Voice

Oh Wow, somebody actully read my story AND LIKED IT YAY.

TO MY FIRST 4 REVIWERS

Laurelleaves: Thanks for the lovely reviwe, it was so nice of you. Happy Birthday on Wednesday

ChildofLight 051: WOW, thanks, don't worry i have the story planned out, its the writting bit i'm worried about

FireieGurl: Did i update it soon enought for you, but don't count of me updating this fast ever again...but i'll try :)P

renanimeangel: And to my first reviwer ever, THHHHHAAAAAANNNKKK YOOOU. and Tyson will be alright, well, entill you get to the end of this chapter that is... O.O

Disclaimer: I still do not own beyblade...goes in corner and crys

* * *

The owner of the eyes had heard the boy's slight whimper's of distress in the night, and had come to see what was hurting his blue haired angel, when he saw the boy awake from a fitful sleep.

Kai didn't understand what was causing his usually happy-go-lucky crush to have the constant nightmares. When he had first met Tyson, he could see straight away that the boy ware a mask, and as the years went by Kai saw slight glance of the true boy underneath and had grown to love him. He could she that Tyson's smile was for the others but he couldn't find out why.

'What are you hiding from?' Kai couldn't help but love Tyson. To him Tyson was so strong, but still kept the innocence of a saint. Like a angel

'My angel' a sad smile graced Kai's lips as he watched the frighten boy settle down knowing that soon the nightmare would start again.

'How is it Tyson that you can cry at night in fear and pure sorrow, but smile like the sun in the day only to make the others happy….you even made me happy, why can't you make your self happy…'

Kai stayed, watching Tyson in his hurtful slumber, cry silent tears of ramose and pain.

* * *

"TYSONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" max called "BREAAAKFASSSSSST"

Tyson just grumbled as stirred in his bed. ' I'm comfy and I don't want to…"ARRRRRRRGGH" Tyson's thought where stopped by the sudden attack of water as max poured a bowl of ice cold liquid over Tyson's head.

"Well at these this way your awake AND washed" Kai smirked at he's joke.

"SHUT UP KAI….MAX I'M GONNA KILL YOU" with that said Tyson dashed off in hopes of beheading the blonde hair demon he called a friend.

Kai just watched on, with slight grim. Tyson just acted like he didn't have the nightmare or even that he hadn't slept while, he just continued on with his act and tried to make the others smile.

Still, no matter have much Tyson, smiled that day, something, just wasn't right in his grin. Though it would take up the whole of Tyson's face, never did it reach his eyes, and the others where starting to notice, the slight change. It wasn't anything big to begin with, a slowness to a joke, a strained laugh, but more and more the light that was Tyson was fading and the team feared the blackness they could feel coming from there friend in waves of pain, despair and torment.

Max watched on as his best friend raised his blade and shivered.

'Tyson, he looks……..dead' as max watched the powerful dragoon fly and land with grace in the dish, the owner just stood. Still. Not moving unless he really needed to. No Voice, nothing.

Even Tyson's clothes or bright yellow, and red seemed to darken as the champion stood, watching his blade spin and grind against Rei's. Max gave another shiver as dragoon was hit hard and all Tyson did to acknowledge it was watch with stone eyes.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN TY!" Rei's usual, battle cry rang out but instead of his wanted reply all he got was the sound of driger grinding with dragoon.

"Ty….?" still no word from the dragon's lips.

"KINOMIYA! FOCUS" like a light being turned on, the blackness in his eyes was replaced by confusion as dragoon flow though the air and hit the ground.

"What, Kai….?" Tyson blinked mouth slightly open." "Oh…sorry, I was in dream world for a sec there…"

Only to Kai did that seem worrying. As only he had seen the, 'dreams' Tyson had.

"Come on Tyson, lets take a brake, chief needs to re fit are blades anyway, what you say Kai?"

"Hn, fine, 30 mins" the bladebreakers went inside. Chief was happily talking to dizzy, about what attack ring should go where. Max and Rei sat discussing new blades and tournaments. Kai just stood against the wall, eyes shut like normal. Tyson just made his way into the chair in the furthest corner of the room. Just wanting to have some time to get his head together.

'Come on Tyson, pull yourself together or there goanna find out…there…gonna…' slowly his thoughts side tracked, back to that night, years ago. Tyson's eyes glanced over and his face went black. The only way you could tell that he wasn't a doll, was the slow rising of his chest.

"Tyson….tysON…tySON…….TYSON!" max shouted though the storm blader's thoughts.

"ARRRRGH, Maxie, watch it. "Tyson whined in a vain attempt to ease the pain in his rear starring up from his new place on the floor at a sheepish looking blonde.

"Sorry there Tyson" max gave him his hand to help his friend off the floor "Kai, said to come get you, practice was starting again and he wants you to go up against Rei. Man I would hate to be you right now, the chief put on one wicked attack ring, driger gonna be a tough cookie to beat" saying all this with a smile on his face, max and Tyson made there way out of the dojo.

Once out side, Tyson went straight over to the battle dish, not really wanting to make any contact with his friends just yet.

'Just focus on the battle, it will do you good.' Tyson stretched up ready for the practice drill 'come on, lets make Kai proud' the last though was accompanied by a small blush on the crook of his nose. By his normal cherry blossom tree, Kai watched his favourite bluenette having a small inside smile when he saw how cute the dragon looked with a little bush on his face.

'Now I wonder what's causing that to happen, he looks adorable like that'

As soon as that thought was finished, it was replaced by a solemn expression once more, due to the slump he was seeing in Tyson's body. Just as he was thinking of going over to the holder of dragoon and asking dead out what was wrong, max came over.

"Kai?"

"Hn…" kai didn't take his eyes off Tyson, but he made a nod, to say I was listening.

"I'm worried about ty, he keeps just blanking out, he didn't even hear me when I went to get him right now, he was light a shell….when he was first battling Rei, he looked almost dead."

"something's up, only he's not saying, lets just keep an eye on him for now." Both turned to watch as Rei laugh at something Tyson had said to him. At first glance, it looked like a normal day, like Tyson was the same he always was, but when you looked closer you could tell the difference.

"Okay guys, dizzy's ready when you are" the chief set Dizzy's camera on the battle dish ready to collect data and anything else he may need.

"Coming chief, just give me a….." There, in the Conner of Tyson's eyes….something moved

"Huh? What was that," slowly Tyson made his way to the back end of the garden, where a small forest began to se if he could find what he had just seen.

"Tyson, where are you going" stopping where he stood Tyson turn to face the one who had called him back. The phoenix was standing before him in all his glory with a look of interest and curiosity on his face.

'wow….' was Tyson's only though.

"Kai, I thought I saw someone…..someone…I knew...back here" pointing to the area. Kai just frowned and glanced in the pointed direction. Seeing no one, Kai looked back to his crush's face.

"Hn, there's no one there, go and battle Rei" and with that said Kai retreated to his little place by the tree once more to coach his team.

Tyson went over to the dish and readied his blade, with Rei doing the same. Taking up his stance across from Tyson, Rei grinned and showed some fang.

"You ready for us Ty,"

"Anytime Rei!" and with that the battle started. Two powerful beyblades dance across the air before landing with a mighty slam against each other. Neither one giving the other a chance to gain any ground. Just as it looked like it was going to be another tie, Tyson heard it.

_Your fault, it was always your fault _Tyson froze and strained his ears

'What, who's there' the noises he could hear where not from around him, Tyson knew that. Some how it seems like it was his mind, but how was that so?

_You're the reason she died, no one will ever love you now, and you killed the only one who ever could_

'No….no…no…'

The others had noticed Tyson's sudden lack off life. He stood there shaking, lips moving in a harsh and violent manner as though they were saying something over and over.

"Tyson?" Rei called across the battle field, dragoon had stopped spining as soon as Tyson had frozen up.

_You killed her, you'll kill everyone_

"come on Ty, your killing me here….." but as soon as those words left his lip Rei would have given anything to take them back. Tyson's eyes, which now where pure black, diluted and become nothing but pin pricks.

"NO!" Tyson screamed in pure mourning and sorrow. Wave after wave of angst and loneliness swarm from Tyson's being and hit them with full force. They all watched in horror as he fell, tears, more pure than holy water falling from his face. Hitting the ground, a haunting 'THUD' rang out in the dojo, bouncing off the walls and into the remaining blade breakers ears. It was a few more minutes entail the world began to move again, and what they where seeing registered.

"TYSON!" everyone was by his side at an instant.

"Ty….Tyson, what is it, whets wrong" Kai grabbed the blader's head as Tyson went into a fit

'God, let him be okay, please'

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH, STOP, PLEASE LET HER GO! I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Tyson screamed and screamed till blood fell from his rose coloured lip.

'Mummy…..Gomen ne' was his last though in till darkness carried him away

* * *

O.O i'm evil. sorry if it seems short -- ' Any way you reviwe, I Update 


	3. The Beast

hello everyone miss me sorry i haven't updated in AGES but i wanted this to be good and i really hope it is 0.O

To everyone who reviwed... I LOVE YA! give out tyson plushies

anyway, i hope you enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I own beyblade in no way and propbly never will --

* * *

"shit Tyson, what's wrong?" Kai held onto the midnight blader's head to stop the teen from coursing himself any real damage, as his head was tossed side to side in violent and deadly motions. It took all Kai had just to hold on, but it wasn't enough to subdue the fitting balder into a safe position. While Kai held on to Tyson's head, Max, Rei and Kenny each tried to force down the arms and leg which seemed possessed with a life of there own.

"Tyson! Wake up come on!……Omph" max screaming was cut off by a quick punch by the flying arm he was holding broke free and came back towards its capture. The pain came at max in a harsh wave. He never thought Tyson would be strong enough for a punch to hurt that much.

Tyson's body was rigid, his body looked to be in pure agony as tears ran down the tanned paled face and mixed with the blood coming from his mouth which was still open screaming in silence due to the fact that the boys throat was now to ripped apart to allow the scream to be let free. Everyone was growing tired fast yet Tyson continued to fit, looking as though he would never stop.

"Kai…argh….what's….wrong…with…him?" Rei all but ground out, he too was receiving a beating from the arm he held.

"oh, god, what do we do what do we do?" Kenny was besides himself, being to small to hold onto any of Tyson, he was forced to watch.

"Dam It Kenny Get Hold Of His Grandfather!" Kai yelled in hope of getting some help for his dragon.

"but, Kai, gamps is gone out of town with Hiro!" 'Shit….He needs help'

"Kenny call……"Kai order slowly died in his throat as a look of pure confusion can upon this features as in his arms Tyson's head came to a stand still as well as the rest of his body, all that remained of the fit was Tyson's face, Which still had the pained look across the usually soft features. Kai could only hold onto Tyson as he carried the now calmer blader's to his room in hope to make Tyson more relaxed. All the while Kai could hear Tyson's repeated whispers as Rei and max help collect Dragoon and relax the hyperventilating Kenny. 'who does he keep saying sorry to?'

* * *

'where am I, what's going on' Tyson looked around in horror as the memory that had haunted his very life since it happened was played before him once again. He could see the small boy crumbled in a small heap on the soiled floor covered in filth and grim. He could see the fallen angle of a women held up by the rope around her slim neck swing in time with the grubby clock on the wall. She was still alive but you could see the wish of death in her eyes.

"mama…" the small boy crawled toward his mother in a hope to help the only one who had ever loved the child.

The woman could only look down a pained, but happy smile on her lips. The beast that had down this to them was nowhere in sight but she could tell that he was near and waiting.

"mama…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I" the boy could only whimper as he broke down in to sobs, his tiny form shock with the power of his tears as they fell to the tainted floor and if to purify the ground he crawled apon.

The quite moment though was short lived as Tyson saw the animal return with the sickening smile dancing across his lips with a untold promise of pain directed at the tiny boy.

"so, not dead yet I see, doesn't matter, soon you'll be back in hell and your freak of a boy is mine" he laugh, a cruel and sickening laugh. The sound of it made the boy whimper more.

Slowly the man made his way across the floor toward the fallen boys mother. His stride was full and proud. As he came closer to the hanging prize a hand was produced, raising upward to trace a bony finger across a blue tainted ankle.

"Get Off My Mother!" SMACK the mans arm came swinging back toward the child to hit the boy again. SMACK. All the while the man held the smile across his face, clearly showing that he was enjoying the sound of pain coming from the boy.

The hanging woman twister and tuned her body to help her beaten son, to weak to yell out to him only to course her more pain. The mans hand shot down and grabbed onto the boys scalp pulling him up to his face.

"you see that boy, look at all the pain your causing this woman, if you had just willingly came with me your mother would have a happy life, with out you" the man grinned at the broken whimper which came from the boys red lips.

'No…Mama said she loved me' as soon as that thought left Tyson's mind, his younger self voiced it in a desperate and pleading voice.

"your mama only said it to keep you quite, she was always going to give you to me but because you wouldn't't do that simple thing and come to me she has to die!" the mans voice turned poisonous as he flung the boy across the room into the dark wall.

"NO YOUR LYING!"

"You Were meant to be mine and you will be! One way or another" punches rained down on the boy as the man took out all his anger on the innocent boy, which curled into a small lump in hope of making the punches hurt less.

"It's …SMACK….All…SMACK…. Your …SMACK….Fault" each word was spoken with a blow with enough force to cause the boy tender skin to break and bleed.

"You're the reason she gonna die" SMACK. Once again the boy was left on the ground due to a blow strong enough to kill if wanted. The figure of the man slowly lowered don to the boys small level. Not really wanting to see the black dead eyes of the man who was causing so muck suffering, Tyson turned his eyes upward to be level with the man's as he gave the final blows of the night.

"your killing her Tyson and soon she will be dead, and it **will **be your fault" with that the man spat onto the Childs face and left, truly happy with the nights work.

The boy slowly got up, mindful of the new wounds he had on his body now. Rubbing the spit off his cheek he went over to his mothers deathly pale body and hugged what ever he could reach of her raised figure. Slowly pain filled eyes opened and warmed at the sight of her son trying to comfort her even though she knew Tyson could tell she was going to die.

"I'm sorry mama…I'm so sorry…."

'mama….'Tyson dream became darker and darker as the shadows that haunt everyone's mind rose and claimed what was theirs ones more.

* * *

Kai sat next to the trembling form on the bed. Hours had passed since Tyson had been taken ill and he had not left he's side since. The hand Kai held was twitching and cold, even though they had put over two blankets on the small blader's frame.

'oh Tyson, what's wrong with you….first it the nightmare, now this, I thought you where going to die… you can't die, I don't know wha…' Kai's thought where cut short as blue eyes fluttered open followed with a small mumble.

"Kai…." Tyson didn't't know where he was at first all he could remember was his mother, then the blackness and now he was lying on a bed with something gripping his hand. It held on tight but it wasn't painful, more of a safe feeling came from it. His throat hurt very badly and there was a pounding in his head like you wouldn't't believe. 'man I feel like shit…'

"TYSON" next thing he knew, strong arms surrounded his body in a gentle hug.

"Kai?…" Tyson didn't't know what to do, so he just held on tight just like Kai did.

Moments passed and soon they both separated. Not because either wanted to but because Tyson was still too tired to stay in that position long.

"what happened to the others? Where they go?"

"we sent Kenny home after he nearly die from a panic attack, and Rei is looking after the injured max. your stronger that you look you know" Tyson's cheek coloured a bit at the complement but worry over his friend still came though his eyes.

"don't worry Tyson, max is fine, I promise"

"good" though he had only been awake minutes, sleep was already wanting to claim him. Kai could see that Tyson was struggling to stay awake and decided he should help the teen fall into slumber.

"Go to sleep Ty, I'll be here when you wake up"a soft smile graced kais lips as he saw Tyson already doing as he was told, even if he didn't want to.

"I don't wanna….sleep…scary…"Tyson mumbled.

Kai didn't think twice as he climbed in with the dragon angle and wrapped his arms around Tyson.

"no nightmares, I promise" was his soft reply . Tyson was to tired to wonder how Kai knew and just feel asleep feeling very safe and loved.

* * *

well thats another chapter done, hope it was okay, reviwe before you leave


	4. Morning

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY COMPUTER IS THE MOST EVIL THING I HAVE EVER KNOWN

i know, i havn't updated in AGES and i really am sorry but you know what school is like, anyway, had to go to hospital due to a problem i have and the school have now banned me from school for a days cause they don't want me to die there... --'..., anyway, i got time to do the next chapter and i was on a ROLLLLLLL, i really was cufffed, but the evil spirit that live in my cpu CLOSED THE PROGRAM BEFORE I COULD SAVE AND LOST THE HOLE BLOODY CHAPTER! (runs around in agony)...

anyway, sorry or being so long and i hope this chapter was as good as it was going to be, but i really couldn't remeber any of what i wrote so i just re-did it...again...sorry.

* * *

coolbeyblader-awwww, thanks for the nice reviwe, i'm glad you like to read it over and over! 

silverkaze013- Well i can't tell you if it gets any worse for him...but probly i like putting him through hell

cherry fantasy-NOOO PLEASE DON'T DIE I'LL UP DATE JUST DON'T DIE ON ME!

LiahWoodsKainTalalover- hehe well, he may make it worse befoe he makes it better...you never know (evil laugh)

renanimeangel- WHAT A LOVELY REVIWE AWWWW THANKS, but don't kill him yet, i need him for a few more chapters, then you can kill him.

darkchildlover- I'm so sorry i took so long.. (dry's in shame) but well, you reads my reason above, please don't hate me,

Laurelleaves- Thanks for the surport, i Love your storys there so good (ANYONE READING THIS CHECK OUT HER'S THEY ROCK)

Kenzie Jadenwie - well another update, sorry about it being so long.

FireieGurl - i know i'm evil, but i love ty being in pain ...

Disclaimer: If i owned BeyBlade in any way or form you would know about it, trust me you would,

* * *

The morning came quicker then anyone had wanted. Silently it made its way though the dojo into the dragon blader's room, to settle onto the sleeping form of the owner and his phoenix. Being the light sleeper that he was, Kai awoke as soon as the light touched his face. The first thing he noticed was the comfy presence that rested on his chest, and thought he wasn't to happy with how he came to get there, the memory of who was on his chest and sleeping the best they had in a long-time caused a small smile to grow on the usually hard features of the older blader. Quietly as to not wake up the younger of the two, Kai moved up so he could have a better view of the beauty in his arms. 

' he looks so happy sleeping right now, I'm glad, I'm glad he didn't have any nightmares, he doesn't deserve them'

moments past and Kai held on the bundle in his arms like a life line. The more he sat there staring at Tyson the more he fell back into memories of all the things that the little beauty had done for him. Like the time in Russia, Kai could still feel Tyson's hand in his as he fell into the ice below him, or like the time he had lost dranzer. Tyson had promised he would do what ever it rook to get him back for Kai, and somehow he had. More and more event came to Kai's mind, all of them showing how strong and kind Tyson really was

'how is it, that he can do anything and beat anyone he fights and not become hard and tainted. Every time I did something wrong or hurt him, he never once waited to forgive me or help me, no matter what'

As Kai was lost in his strong thoughts, he failed to notice the big stormy blue eyes which where watching him, with a small pleased smile on his lips. Tyson had never slept so peacefully and when he had woken by the bird that had stared to sing so load, he saw the best sight in the world. Kai, His Kai smiling a soft and gentle smile, with the fresh light playing across his face.

Both, lock with each other didn't notice nor care what was happening in the world around them, both drowning in each other sight and loving every moment. So lost, that they didn't see the blond devil himself come in holding a small but deadly weapon.

**FLASH**

Both boys jumped from each others arms with Kai landing on his back side on the ground and Tyson becoming even more tangled in is blankets, shock at what was going on. Max stood by the door laughing his head off at the sight

with the cause of the flash in his hands, a camera.

"TATE I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU" Kai rushed up to get the blond genki only to fall back down on his tangled feet due to them still being tangled in Tyson's blankets.

"I'm.. haha…sorry…haha… Kai…But. .But.." max couldn't really continue, his laughter was coming out to strong for him to even breath

"I'LL GIVE YOU SORRY" Kai was off the floor in the space of two seconds, arm stretched out for Max's throat.

"ARRRRGH REI SAVE ME" Rei, unluckily had come thought the door just in time for him to have max run behind him and have Kai land on top of him, sending everyone involved onto the fall in a big crash.

Soft giggling came floating towards the pile of arms and legs know as the bladebreakers causing two of the teens lost in the pile to notice the small happy but tired looking bluenette on the bed.

"Tyson" Rei jumped out on the pile followed by max who was still attached to his arm, "how you feeling, you gave us a bit of a scare you know, I though that Kenny was gonna go into a fit with you." Rei made his way over to Tyson's bed sitting on the end. "how you feeling now?"

Tyson, with his head bowed mumbled a simple 'fine thank you' and it was clear to anyone there that Tyson was slightly embarrass over what had happened. Looking up, Tyson saw max had joined Rei on his bed so that everyone was off the floor but Kai who for some reason was just laying there.

"Max! what happened to your eye?" Tyson now noticed the painful and harsh looking black eye that clashed with Max's baby blue eyes. It looked very sore and Tyson inwardly winched at the sight of it.

"what this...um…well you kind of did it yesterday…But I don't blame you don't worry" max was quick to add at the look of guilt that came upon Tyson's face.

"oh, Max, I'm so sorry" Tyson still couldn't believe that he had done that to one of his best friends. "does it hurt a lot?"

"a little but Rei did a great job on it" As he said this a small but noticeable blush came onto Rei's cheeks.

"yeah, well um…I didn't do much…" Tyson couldn't help but smile at the display of crimson on Rei's cheeks.

A small amount of time pasted with Max and Rei doing a little bit of fussing over Tyson, asking if he was okay or needed anything. After a lot of reassuring that he was fine, they finally aloud him to get up in bed.

They all got comfy with Kai finally getting off the floor for the more enjoyable wall,

"don't think I forgot about what you did Tate" Kai growled at the noisy blond laying on the bed.

"hehe, awww come on Kai, I could resist you both looked so cute like that I just HAD to take a picture" Kai fumbled a bit at that with him having the same reaction as Rei did to Max's complement earlier.

"Max leave him alone" Tyson tried to help the two toned haired boy, but couldn't hide the fact that he too was blushing at the comment, but to both boys dismay, the genki blond jut kept giggling.

Just then a small voice rang out thought the dojo. Followed by a flash of brown going across the hallway that could be seen from Tyson's room.

"Guy's!" the bladebreakers couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight of Kenny running from side to side looking for his friends who were only just down the hall.

Rolling his eyes at the small brunette Rei got off the bed with a sigh. " I'll get him before he gets lost"

As he head out of the door, the room which held the other teens was deadly silent. It seem so wrong to Tyson as it seemed that Max was afraid to talk in fear of hurting him, and Kai was looking at the floor as if trying to burn hole into it.

'great, now they are both avoiding me'

"TYSON!" a small body flew thought the sir landing on top of the boy sitting in the bed.

"um...hi,... Kenny"

"Hi Kenny? Is that all you can say… YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" everyone winced at the loudness their small friend was using, haven't believed there small friend was capable of making such volume with his voice.

"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?" Kenny was waving his hand around in the air by now and was nearly in hysteric's.

"Kenny, calm down, I'm fine now, please I'm okay" Tyson was trying to settle his smallest friend.

"well. ..Okay, but still, don't do it again"

"come on Kenny, it wasn't as if he did it on purpose" Rei was coming to the rescue here, and Tyson was very grateful.

"I know, It just, What was wrong Ty?"

Tyson froze at the question. He didn't know what to say, or how to answer. If he told them the whole truth, they would hate him, if he only told them the bit about the voice and headaches, then they would think he was crazy. He couldn't lie, he had never lied in his life, and he wasn't going to start now.

Time went on and he still haven't answered the question, and the others where all waiting, wanting to know what was wrong

with their friend who loved to smile and eat until he was full.

"Ty?" this time it was Kai who was talking to him. "Ty, you kept saying sorry to someone, over and over, and you were saying, that, you didn't kill her,"

Everyone saw Tyson's reaction. His eyes went wide as the colour went form them and his skin went paler.

"Tyson… who is she?" as soon as the words left his mouth Kai wished he could take it back.

Tears started to pool in the now dead blank eyes, as Tyson started to stutter his response.

"she…it was my fault…she." Tyson kept repeating himself over and over, like a doll having his string Pulled over and over Rei grabbed Tyson's hand and as softly as possible tried to talk to Tyson.

"Tyson, please tell us. We can't help you until you say what's wrong. What did you do?"

That did it, Tyson head whipped up, so fast everyone was sure he would have broke his neck. His eyes where no longer blank, but full of guilt and sorrow. It was like Tyson wasn't there anymore.

"I KILLED HER, THAT'S WHAT I DID I KILLED HER!" Tyson was shaking and trembling all over. No one knew what to do as he curled into his chest and cried. Kai went over and slowly held onto the small boy as he cried.

"Ty, what's wrong?" Kai was trying to calm him but all it did was make Ty hold him tighter.

"make them go away, please?"

Everyone was in a slight case of shock. They did what he wanted thought leaving kai alone seeing as there was nothing they could do to help at the moment.

"okay Ty, we gonna go make you something to eat ok" Rei's only answer was a small whimper from where Tyson had buried his head in Kai's chest. The door was shut and they where left alone, with only Ty's sob's filling the room.

"Tyson, what's wrong? You can tell me"

"no I can't, You'll hate me.." it was said as barely a whisper, but Kai caught it.

"What! No I could never hate you,"

"you say that now, but I know, you'll leave and I'll be all alone again" Kai didn't understand what Tyson was saying, Why would he think that Kai would ever hate him, in any way,

" I wouldn't ever leave you. No one will, not Max or Rei…"

"but you have in the past, and I didn't do anything then," That reply broke Kai's heart. It was so broken and sad, and Kai was forced to realize that it was true, Everyone had left Tyson at one point in his life, even his own father had as

he did his job on the other side of the world, and Kai, well he had left more then once, and had often made Tyson know it to.

"but, I always came back, and you where always ready to take me back, and no matter what, for what ever reason Ty, I promise that if you ever left me, I will be ready to take you back, and never leave you alone"

His words where rewarded with a watery smile from the upset blader.

"promise?"

"I Promise, on dranzer's bit." they shared a small smile, before they both herd Max yell that food was ready.

"you get dressed. I'll tell them to leave you alone, it not are business to know what happen if you don't want to tell us"

"Thank you Kai" with that Kai left the room and headed for the Kitchen. As soon as he entered he was met with question over question from the other team wanting to know what had happened while they where gone.

"What did he say? Is he alright Kai?" Kenny sat there at the table holding onto dizzy for dear life.

"he's fine now, but he wont say anything, He's so scared that we will all leave him if we know the truth, so ask him nothing, Okay?" it wasn't a question, it was a demand and they were not stupid to go against Kai.

"Kenny?" Kai just had an idea that he knew the other might get soon.

"what Kai?"

"no asking dizzy either for any details on Tyson, he will tell us when he tell us" Kenny just nodded.

"But Kai, when will that be?"

"I don't know Max…. I don't Know"

The rest of the morning was silent as they waited for the last of the group to join then.

* * *

There, another one done, now if this Thing called a computer is kind and DOESN'T do what it did before, then maybe i will reviwe before my birthday (Jan 11th)...but don't hold your breath peep's 

REVIWE AND MAKE ALL THE PAIN WORTH IT


	5. The Storm

oh, you guy's better get on your knees and thank **darkchildlover**, I hadn't been really thinking of this story, due to school work and stuff, and I was reading some fan fiction at 2 am when I get this review from **darkchildlover **saying :please update and like now. and I though, SHIT MY STORY, I had forgot what I was going to write next, so everyone thank **darkchildlover **for making me move ,my ass into gear and write..

I THANK ALL MY REVIWERS, YOU ARE ALL SO NICE AND I LOVE YOU ALL, SO YOU GET A REAL TENDER MOMENT WITH KAI AND TYSON IN THIS ONE

Oh, and I mustn't forget laurelleaves, who just rocks the whole worlds left sock (and no I'm not stoned)

Disclaimer: i do not own BeyBlade...¬.¬...yet

* * *

Chapter 5

Tyson dressed slowly, not wanting to see the other team members so soon after his break down. He knew they had herded him when he shouted out the death of someone, but he knew they wouldn't think anything of it. Rounding it up to a bad dream or stress. At least he prayed they did. He couldn't understand what made him lose it like that. For years he was able to keep it inside, never letting anyone get a clue about the truth he was hiding. Putting on his fresh yellow top, and tiding his hair, the dragon holder gazed at his reflection. He saw only himself.

'This is all the others ever see. And I'll make sure its all they ever do'

Tyson knew they couldn't see them, but they were always there to Tyson. The blood stains from his cracked forehead. The bruise's under the eye and over the cheek. The constant look of witnessed death but most of all, he could still hear his mother's last words in his ears. A shiver ran through the young boy's spine. No. they would never know.

One last check and he was ready to go and face them.

'They don't know. You'll be fine'

* * *

You could feel the tension in the room, so thick it could be cut with a knife. Everyone was doing what they usually did, Kenny was typing at the speed of light. Max was reading a comic eating his lucky charms cereal, Rei was doing the cooking like always and Kai was just sitting there, drinking his tea. But it was all wrong. Everyone was on there toes, waiting for something to break, to shake them apart. Tyson couldn't take it, knowing this was his fault.

"So what are we doing today guys?" it was all that had been said since Tyson entered the kitchen, but it was all that was needed, as all the bounds of the silence broke and everyone broke into suggestions.

"Oh, Ty, we have GOT to watch that movie on TV you know the one with the wizard" max grabbed onto Tyson's arm, jumping in his chair, full of life and energy ready for the day. The two teens talk to each other with Kenny joining in now and then to correct something about the film. Rei had placed the food on the table and was overjoyed when he saw Tyson's arm reach out to be the first to knick a pancake.

'hmm, looks like all he needed to let what ever was eating him up out for a bit' the neko smiled as he started his own breakfast.

Rei wasn't the only one happy to see Tyson getting his food. Kai was jumping around on the inside with joy. Now maybe everything would be like normal for a while. Maybe the drama was over of now

"Let's go to the park". Silence rang over the small table, every eye was looking at the two toned blader with amazement. Kai, the lord of anti-social just said, that they should go to the park. A place full of little children who would run around screaming and shouting, something they knew Kai hated with a passion, said they should go there. Easy to say everyone but Tyson was thinking the same thing.

'Kai's got it hard on Tyson'

"That's a great idea, we haven't been in ages and the blossoms will be falling around now" the smile on Tyson's face spread to everyone else. It had been a while since they had seen a smile like that from the champion and they only really just understood how much they missed it.

Everyone agreed and finished what they where eating to get ready to go. They left the dojo, Kenny happily walking in front, max and Rei talking together and Tyson and Kai slightly behind. To anyone's eyes the group looked so happy and carefree. Even to a pair of cold stone eyes watching from a distance.

_'We I can't have that now can we Takao, I'm taking you back_,'

* * *

It never took long for the boys to reach the park; the dojo was at the end of the borders connected by a bit of forest, almost acting like the dojo's backyard. the bladebreakers wondered into the open playing fields, watching some of the children run pass playing an innocent game like most their age do. They found an area abounded by most due to it being built to fair out. There was a bench for Kenny to type and a beyblades dish on a slight hill for Rei and Max to play. Kai and Tyson wondered around under the cherry blossom trees, enjoying the beautify around them when they came across a play area. There wasn't a child in site, but the equipment was fine with no damage to it at all.

Tyson made his way over to the swings. This was the play area he always went to when he was sad or just wanted to be alone, no one really can to this one, due to the tress covering the area from site, but it had all you wanted. Sitting on a swing and letting his legs move him slowly up and down, it was a while before Tyson felt someone watching him? A small bubble of panic rose in him, before he saw it was only Kai. Usually that would have been enough for Tyson, and he would have continued what he was doing. But there was something in the way Kai was watching him. In his eyes. It was small, and hard to see, but it was there all the same. Longing.

it wasn't the kind of longing which came from lust, but one that came from wishing and hoping. like a child wanting to try something but to scared to do it.

'what does Kai want to do? he's just watching me swing and...THATS IT!' it hit Tyson like a ton of bricks. With the way Kai grew up he was never allowed to smile let alone go on a swing.

Kai just watched Tyson with a slight weight on his heart. it looked to relaxing. it was like Tyson was flying, with the wind playing with his contained hair, and with the way Tyson's body moved. a big part of him really wanted to try it, to feel the freedom that came with acting like the child he once was, but he knew he wasn't meant to.

'after all, I am Kai, the ice bitch.'

lost slightly, Kai almost missed Tyson's signal to him to come over to the play set. not knowing what the bluenette wanted, he made his way over to him.

"what is it Tyson?"

"get on." Tyson gestured to the swing with a tilt to the head.

"what?" Kai nearly screamed,

'how the hell did he know'

"come on, I know you want to, come on"

"No" sadly, even thought he wanted to Kai knew he shouldn't. its just something Kai Hiwatari didn't do.

"Kai..." Tyson had put on his best puppy look, one that could get even Boris to melt "for me..."

'shit' was Kai's only though.

next thing he knew, Tyson was pulling him by the hand to take a seat. moving behind him, Tyson placed his hands on the back of Kai a slightly pushed. after a little jump at the start, because he wasn't used to the feeling, Kai got used to it and enjoyed the filling. he could see the trees blossom falling, and when he reached the top of the flight he was high enough to see Rei and max battle. it was so peaceful. looking to the right of him completed the picture. their was his dragon, with a small smile playing on his features as he flew, next to him embracing the ride. all the Trouble's that had been on his face before where gone and Kai was so thankful. It hurt so much to see the young innocent boy face such pain.

"I always used to come here" Kai turned more to face the dragon blader as he swung to listen to him. "When I was small and I had just moved in with gramps..." Tyson trailed off, reluctant to go further into the reason he came to live with his grandfather.

But Kai wanted to know. Tyson never told anyone on the team as to why he lived with his weird gramps instead of his mother. They knew that his father worked a long way away but why didn't he take Tyson. Maybe now was his chance to know.

"So, where which country is your dad in the moment?" 'That's it Kai play it cool'

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him in ages, he just kind of stopped writing to me..."

Ow. The way Tyson said it was like he knew he was going to be forgotten about. Sure it wasn't that bad, but when it was your own father.

"What about your mum?" Kai saw tycoons body go stiff. The swing coming to a slow as Tyson turned his body to look at Kai in the face.

"What about here?"

"Doesn't she write to you from her job?" Kai watched as a flash of sadness came to the little dragon's eyes, but it was soon replaced with its normal glaze.

"No. my mother died... a long time ago..."

Kai felt like an arse. He could hear how painful that had been for Tyson to say. But in a way, Kai also felt special. Not even the chief knew about Tyson's mum and the fact that Tyson had told him himself made it all the more right.

"What about you?" Kai didn't know whether to answer or to just reply with a simple 'Hn' like he would always do, but what Tyson had just told him, the things he had just admitted to Kai, didn't that make it only fair that Kai told him about his parents?

"They are both dead. It was an accident in the lab they worked at, a fire, my mother went and saved lots of children but the roof fell on her...my father went to save her...he never came out."

There was a small silence once Kai had finished. Their swings had stopped moving completely. He didn't notice Tyson move in till he felt the smaller boy's arms around him and his head against his chest.

"I'm sorry Kai." the voice was small and slightly muffled by Kai's chest but it was still able to be understood. Wrapping his own arms around him, Kai enjoyed the little embrace from the bluenette.

"It's okay, I was too young to know them, and so it never effected me much..."

"But it still hurt, didn't it Kai..."

No one else spoke after that.

* * *

After a while they all met up again. Kenny was having the time off his life upgrading Max's blade while Rei chilled out under a tree. Max's head sprang up when he saw his two friends walk over to them.

"TYSON, KAI, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Tyson, smiling at the greeting made his way towards the genki blond. Kai was just behind him, thinking over the advents which had just happened.

"We were playing" Max's eyebrows went slightly high at that.

"Kai...was playing!"

"WATCH IT TATE!" wisely Max's, shut up.

They had all just settled down, just to enjoy the area a little longer, when it began. Tyson was laid on the grass, back against the tree sitting up, next to Kai, as he chewed on a piece of grass, when he felt something like a hand stroke his mind. His body went stiff and his eyes darkened, but no one noticed it happen.

_'Takao, why what are you doing?'_

'I'm with my friends, please, go away...'

_'GO AWAY, you are an idiot, I'm not going, your mine…'_

No, I'm not. I…

_Your mothers dead because of you, you wouldn't admit you where mine and she died...so you want that to happen to your...friends...'_

'No...You can't...'

_'One by one'_

'No'

_'Slowly, just like your mother._

No, no, no…

_Your mine,_

'No'

_You always will be…_

'NOOOO'

Thunder ripped open the sky and rain poured. The storm came from on where and everywhere all at once. Kai was confused; it was mint to be sunny all day. but for some strange reason, the storm reminded Kai of someone.

"EVERY GET TO THE DOJO!" Kai shouted over the noise. Everyone herd him and went to leave. Max went over to Tyson.

"Come on Ty" but he didn't move, Tyson just sat there mumbling,

"Tyson? hay, Ty come on?" he lifted tycoons chin and looked into his friends eye, the storm that was around them, was dancing in Tyson's eyes.'

"KAI GET OVER HERE NOW!" at hearing Max's call, Kai ran from where he was to their sides.

"Wha..." but his words died in his mouth. Tyson...Tyson was making the storm. You could see the storm in his eyes but it was what was going to happen. A flash of lightening in Tyson's eyes, a second later, one in the sky. What was going on?

"TYSON, SNAP OUT OF IT!" slowly the storm stopped. Tyson fell into Kai's arms completely.

"Tyson...what happened?" max was at a lost of words, how was Tyson able to do this?

"Tyson," Kai rocked Tyson slowly to wake the boy.

"...make him go away..." it was small and feeble but Kai heard it.

"Who Tyson?"

"...mak..e...him...go...awa.." and Tyson was out cold, sleeping like a child. Holding onto him tight Kai turned to leave.

"come on max.", just as they both started there trip back, something caught Kai's eyes. just a figure in the background, which was gone as soon as he noticed him.

'is that him Ty?'

"Kai...what are we going to do?" Max's voice was a little strained like he was trying not to cry.

"we have to make Tyson tell us what's going on...he's not safe anymore..."

* * *

I AM A EVIL BITCH WMWHAHAHHA

mwhahaha its done FAINLY, hehe...oooooooh, i need a hobbie...¬.¬


End file.
